


Baking

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Burnt Cake, Cheese, F/M, Fluff, Marichat May 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: Chrysanthemum means loyalty and love. Heathers means admiration and luck.





	Baking

Adrien's/ Chat Noir's Pov

It was Mari's birthday yesterday, and it couldn't have been more of a disaster. I messed everything up and when she saw it, she was utterly speechless She walked over to me, though, and hugged the life out of me and I think part of my heart. 

"Thank you, kitty." She whispered and I couldn't believe my ears. 

_Yesterday:_

_"C' mon dude, you have to help me," Nino whined to me._

_"What do you need help with?" I asked when I finally gave my attention to him._

_"It's Marinette's birthday today! I can't freakin wrap the stupid wrapping- Hey! Where are you going!" Nino yelled as I ran quickly to the doors of the school._

_"To the mall!" I shouted as I ran to the alleyway._

_"Plagg! Today's Marinette's birthday!" I exclaimed in panic._

_"Okay, your point," he said in a bored tone._

_"I forgot it was her birthday! That's what I did!' I was yanking at my hair in frustrations as I heard someone curse._

_I look around and find the very person I am panicking about._

_Marinette looks at her knee to frown but shrug it off. She continues on her way but I am anxious and somewhat happy she didn't see me._

_"Just give her cheese. You know she actually likes it." Plagg says as he gulps his stinky Camembert._

_"That's not a present!" I hiss and glare at the kwami._

_"Then, what are you going to do?" He asked._

_"I don't know!" I cried out and slumped my head onto the wall._

_"I was an idiot and inconsiderate friend to forget her birthday!"_

_Even if she didn't give me a present, she had at least given me a card to wish me a good birthday. She at least remembered my birthday as Adrien. Then, she made my birthday by talking, playing games, and overall having fun with Chat Noir. Then, she gave me all those treats and merch of Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was special, so how could I be this stupid?!_

_"Just get her some fabric. It seems pretty easy." Plagg rolled his eyes as he gulped down the cheese._

_"But, that seems little compared to her. She deserves more than just that." I point out with a frown._

_"What about those cats. She likes the cats you gave her." He was starting to get annoyed with me, but I could care less._

_"That seems selfish because it's more for the cat than her."_

_"I don't bloody know?! Give the girl jewelry and flowers!" He huffed as I smiled at the kwami._

_"Plagg! You're actually a genius!" I stuff the indignant kwami about thinking he was some brainless thing and I ran towards the mall I could see. I check to make sure I carried my wallet and was happy to find it in my pocket with my credit card._

_I entered multiple stores but nothing gains my attention and walk away empty handed. Flowers were hard to choose but eventually choose a Heather and a Chrysanthemum._

_"Plagg!" I groaned, "I can't just give her a flower for her birthday."_

_"Stick with cheese. Best way to go with life."_

_I was actually starting to go with his suggestion when I feel an idea pop into my head._

_"Plagg? I think I have an idea." I quickly travel to the mansion. I peeked inside to see no one in the kitchen._

_'Purrfect.' I think in my head._

_I take out everything I think I need that my phone said to make a chocolate cake._

_Flour, check. Sugar, check. Butter, check. Milk, check. Baking soda, check. Eggs, check. Vanilla, check. Chocolate, check._

_This seems easy._

_"Adrien, are you sure about this?" Plagg asked when he was me measuring the items._

_"Of course, Plagg. How bad could this possibly be?" I asked paying attention to the things in front of me._

_Apparently, it's very difficult. Everything was in disarray. The powder went everywhere and mixing tools and measuring tools are somewhere around here. I could be barely classified as clean but I didn't care because I got the cake in the oven._

_I look at the time and see school is over, but I was walking home today anyway since Gorilla has a day off today._

_"Well, looks like Adrien is giving his present tomorrow and Chat Noir is giving this to her," I say out loud as I see Plagg shake his head._

_"Oh no. I may be the being of chaos, but that doesn't mean I want to see her birthday wrecked." He crossed his small arms across his body._

_"How's her birthday going to be wrecked?" I questioned._

_"Because you made something. Made!" He shouted._

_"It's more genuine if it's homemade," I say stubbornly._

_"Gods, have mercy on her soul." I hear Plagg mutter but make nothing of a note of it._

_For some time after, I was wondering when the cake was going to be done._

_"Plagg? How long does a cake take to bake?' I asked him as he freezes up._

_"You didn't set a timer?" He asked._

_"No. Was I supposed to?" I went over and got the over mittens to see a huge black covered cake._

_"I think it finished!" I said excitedly. I place the cake on the rack and search up recipes for chocolate frosting._

_I see Plagg look at the cake, and I think, looks it over._

_Suddenly, I hear him grumble some words but I couldn't clearly hear what they were._

_I grab all the ingredients out and start with measuring again. I have to give respect to Marinette and her parents for doing this every day. No way would I be able to do this every day and resist the temptation of eating this._

_"I think I finished the frosting," I call out when I finish beating the stuff together. It seems really clumpy but it seems to taste sweet enough._

_I pull the cake out of the pan to have it start to crack._

_"Shit!" I grab a bowl and capture the spare crumbs that fell. I put some frosting on the cake and piece back the cake together. I then cover the cake as best as I could but it didn't spread._

_When I finished, it looked..._

_"Um... Plagg?" I asked as the kwami shook his head at me._

_"There's a reason you were chosen for destruction and not creation." He mutters quietly as he facepalms._

_"Heh. Oh well. It should taste good. I follow the recipe to almost exact."_

_"You didn't follow the recipe exactly?" He asked hyperaware now._

_"No, like the temperature thing. I didn't think it was important." I shrug my shoulders and put all the bowls and utensils in the sink to later wash._

_"C' mon Plagg. Let's pack this up and head to Mari's place."_

_I place the cake into a box and just when I was about to transform, Plagg makes me wait._

_"Plagg! We don't have all day. Hurry up!" I was tapping my foot restlessly waiting for the kwami to finish whatever he was doing._

_"Patience is everything." He says._

_"There! All finished." He comes floating back with a little box with a bow on top._

_"What's that?" I asked._

_"Marinette's present from me. I think she would like this." He places the present on the cake box and flowers and comes back towards me._

_"Plagg, transform me." I take the cake, flowers, and Plagg's present and go to Mari's balcony._

_I knock three times on the trap door for her to come out smiling._

_"Hey, Chat." She notices that I have stuff in my arms and gestures me down._

_"What do you have there?" She asks and I smile at her._

_I push the items towards her and feel my tail flicker side to side in anticipation._

_"Happy birthday princess!" I smile at her as her eyes light up._

_"Thank you, Chat. You didn't have to get me anything, though. And, how did you find out about my birthday?"_

_"Ladyblog." I said already having an excuse since Alya basically blew it up today._

_"Ah." She nods in understanding._

_"Don't just stand there, birthday girl. Open your present." I urged her and she giggles at me._

_"Okay! Okay! I'm opening. Which one first, kitty?" She asks me._

_"The big one." I motion towards the cake box._

_"Okay." She smiles at me and opens the box up. I can't see her face when she opens it but she smiles at me when she turns my way._

_"Did you make this?!" She asks and I puff out of my chest proudly._

_"Yep! All by myself." I see her chuckle and nod in response._

_"I could tell. It seems good." She smiles as she goes downstairs to grab plates, forks, and drinks._

_"To your birthday, Marinette." I take a huge bite as she waits for some reason._

_What is she waiting- Oh. Oh... I think I need to go to the bathroom._

_I stand up quickly and hurl up the food._

_I hear her footsteps and feel her pat my back._

_"You good?" She asks._

_"Nooo." I groan as I feel myself wanting to throw up more to get rid of the taste._

_She lifts my head up the toilet and hands me a glass of water._

_"How did you know?" I ask when I take a huge gulp of the water._

_"I took a look at the cake." She smiles sheepishly as I shake my head._

_"Damn, I should have listened to him," I mutter._

_"To who?'_

_"Plagg."_

_"Did he warn you?" She asks._

_"Yes."_

_"You didn't listen?"_

_"No." I groan as I feel myself blushing in embarrassment._

_"It's okay. It's the thought that counts."_

_"Plagg got you a present too. It's the little box," I say as I get up slowly from my position._

_"What did he get me?" She asks._

_I shrug my shoulders as she picks up the gift he got her. When she opens the box, she laughs._

_"What?" I walk towards her to see a piece of cheese in there with a note._

_'I'm sorry you had to deal with the poorly made cake. Please, help him. He needs it. Happy birthday, princess.'_

_"He knew this was going to happen," I swear no cheese for that glutton cheese loving kwami._

_She eats the cheese in one bite as I scrunch up my nose in distaste._

_"It's super good." She smiles as I shake my head fondly at her._

_"Here." I hand her the flowers I was happy I bought._

_"These are from me too. Might be better than the cake."_

_"Chat, these are beautiful, thank you." She smiles at me and hugs me tightly._

_"Best day ever."_

_"How?" I asked when we break away._

_"Because. You were in it and gave me something you did yourself." She smiled and I felt warm at the comment._

At the end of the day, I remembered her smile showing her happiness and that's all I needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chrysanthemum means loyalty and love. Heathers means admiration and luck.


End file.
